Katja Herbers
.jpg |imagecaption= |aka = Katja Mira Herbers |season = Season Two |first = "Virtù e Fortuna" |last = |appearances = |mentioned = |dateofbirth = October 19, 1980 |birthplace = Amsterdam, Netherlands |role = Emily |imdb = IMDb |website = |facebook = |myspace = |instagram = @katjaherbers |twitter = @katjaherbers |images = Images }} is a Dutch theatre, film, and television actress. She is best known for playing Dr. Helen Prins in the US TV series Manhattan and for playing Joyce on the Dutch show Divorce. She plays the part of Emily, in Westworld. Early life and education Herbers is the daughter of violinist Vera Beths, and oboist and conductor Werner Herbers. Growing up she spent time in America, accompanying her mother on tour. Both parents remarried, and her father's new wife, Leonie Polak, introduced her to the theatre. She had a Canadian au pair and so learned to speak Dutch, German, and English as she grew up.Biography Katja Herbers, Katja Herbers' official website. Retrieved on 18 February 2014. Herbers went to the St. Ignatius High School in Amsterdam and then studied psychology at the University of Amsterdam (1999–2000). During her psychology studies she attended the local theatre school "De Trap". She was later accepted to the Theaterschool in Amsterdam (2001–2005).Katja Herbers (Roos), Amsterdam De Film. Retrieved on 18 February 2014. Acting career During her studies, she starred in the films Peter Bell (2002) and Brush with Fate (2003). After her graduation, Herbers became a member of Johan Simons' Theatre Company NTGent in Ghent. She then joined the Munich Kammerspiele in Germany. She worked with directors such as Alex van Warmerdam, Ivo van Hove and Theu Boermans under whose direction she performed many Arthur Schnitzler plays, including his monologue Fräulein Else. In 2013, she won the Guido de Moor Award for young talent, for her portrayal of Irina in Chekhov's Three Sisters.Katja Herbers wint toneelprijs jong talent, de Volkskrant, 2013. Retrieved on 14 March 2014. She played a lead role in Theu Boermans' DE UITVERKORENE, which won an International Emmy and the Prix D'Europe. In February 2014, she was cast as physicist Helen Prins in WGN America's drama series Manhattan.Katja Herbers In WGN Series ‘Manhattan’; Griffin Gluck Joins Fox’s ‘Red Band Society’, Deadline.com, 2014. Retrieved on 18 February 2014. Herbers played a recurring role in the third season of FX's The Americans. She also played Linda Kaczynski in Manhunt: Unabomber ''and Dr. Eden in the Leftovers. Herbers divides her time between New York, Los Angeles, and Amsterdam. Other Work ;Films * ''Peter Bell (2002) * Kees de jongen (2003) * Peter Bell II: The Hunt for the Czar Crown (2003) * Timboektoe (2007) * Trage liefde (2007) * The Storm (2009) * Loft (2010) * Sonny Boy (2011) * My Granpa, the Bankrobber (2011) * Süskind (2012) * Brammetje Baas (2012) * Mannenharten (2013) * Mannenharten II (2015) * The Leftovers (2017) * Weg Van Jou (2017) ;TV films * Brush with Fate (2003) * De kroon (2004) * Zinloos (2004) * Bijlmer Odyssee (2004) * De uitverkorene (2006) * Das Leben ein Traum (2007) ;TV series * Baantjer (2004; 1 episode) * Lieve lust (2005–2006; 12 episodes) * Spoorloos verdwenen (2006; 1 episode) * S1ngle (2009; 1 episode) * De vloer op (2010; 4 episodes) * Van God Los (2011; 1 episode) * Beatrix, Oranje onder Vuur (2012; 4 episodes) * Divorce (2012–2013; 13 episodes) * SOKO 5113 (2013; 1 episode) * Manhattan (2014) * The Americans (2015; "Baggage") * The Leftovers (2017; 3 episodes) * Manhunt: Unabomber * Evil ;Theatre *2013 – Im wunderschönen Monat Mai (Schubert, Robert Schumann, Reinbert de Leeuw) *2013 – An Ideal Husband (Oscar Wilde, Theu Boermans, Nationale Toneel) *2013 – Platform (Houellebecq, Stephan Kimmig, Münchner Kammerspiele) *2012 – The Mother (Maxim Gorky|Gorky, Alvis Hermanis, Münchner Kammerspiele) *2012 – Three Sisters (Chekhov, Theu Boermans, Nationale Toneel) *2011 – Winterreise (Schubert, Elfriede Jellinek, Johan Simons, Münchner Kammerspiele) *2010/2011 – Hotel Savoy (Joseph Roth, Johan Simons, Münchner Kammerspiele) *2010 – Fraulein Else (Schitzler, Theu Boermans, De Theatercompagnie) *2008/2009 – The Lonely Road (Schnitzler, Theu Boermans, De Theatercompagnie) *2007 – The Vast Domain (Schnitler, Theu Boermans, De Theatercompagnie) *2007/2008 and 2009 – Double Indemnity (Billy Wilder, Johan Simons, NTGent) *2006 – Life Is a Dream (Calderon, Johans Simons, NTGent) *2006 – Opening Night (Cassavetes, Ivo van Hove), NTGent/Toneelgroep Amsterdam/) *2006 – Edward II (Christopher Marlowe, Johan Simons, NTGent) *2004/2005 – The Terrible Mother (Alex van Warmerdam, De Mexicaanse hond) Trivia *Starred oppositeKatja HerbersEddie Shin in Manhattan. References fr:Katja Herbers Category:Cast